<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feather by LiraelClayr007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471005">Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007'>LiraelClayr007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaPoWriMo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Poetry, even when he doesn't even know that's what's going on, somewhat angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds one of Aziraphale's feathers soon after they meet in the Garden. Instead of tossing it away, he keeps it.</p>
<p>And keeps it.</p>
<p>This is the story of that feather, and the demon who held onto it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaPoWriMo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i.</p>
<p>A few days after the incident<br/>at the garden Crowley finds<br/>the feather<br/>stuck in his robe. A common thing,<br/>finding feathers here and there–<br/>but this one is<br/>white.<br/><i>Aziraphale,</i><br/>he thinks,<br/>running a finger along the soft edge.<br/>Such a strange angel, giving<br/>his flaming sword<br/>to those cast out humans.<br/>Something he himself would have done.<br/>He almost drops the feather, then<br/>changes his mind. It can’t hurt<br/>to hold onto it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ii.</p>
<p>A dry, hot day in Rome.<br/>He’s looking for something<br/>to soothe his parched<br/>throat when he hears<br/>the angel’s voice.<br/>Asking ridiculous questions,<br/>as usual. Still a demon,<br/>as if that just <i>changes.</i><br/>He jerks his hand<br/>away from the feather<br/>tucked in among the folds<br/>of fabric hanging about him.<br/>Does Aziraphale know?<br/>Crowley doesn’t know<br/>why he keeps the thing,<br/>but every time<br/>he even thinks<br/>of dropping it<br/>somewhere,<br/>he just…<br/>can’t.</p>
<p>The angel offers<br/>to tempt the demon.<br/>He wants to laugh.<br/>He’ll remember that one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>iii.</p>
<p>The feather feels<br/>warm,<br/>and good.<br/>It <i>radiates</i> good intentions.<br/>Crowley should drop it<br/>into the sea. Or at least <i>want</i><br/>to drop it into the sea.</p>
<p>But it’s his now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>iv.</p>
<p>Is it the feather that makes him save<br/>the books? It can’t be anything else.<br/>He’s a demon, he doesn’t <i>feel</i> things.<br/>Things like longing<br/>and desire<br/>and kinship<br/>and–</p>
<p>No. It must be the feather.<br/>That damnedable white<br/>feather, full of goodness and light,<br/>poisoning him with<br/>virtue<br/>and thoughtfulness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>v.</p>
<p>He can’t touch the feather anymore.</p>
<p>When he does he’s filled with a yearning<br/>he doesn’t understand, or want to<br/>understand. So it sits on a shelf in his flat,<br/>tucked behind a book. (He tells himself<br/>Aziraphale would like that, knowing his<br/>feather is behind a book.)</p>
<p>He can’t touch it, but he still looks at it.<br/>Sometimes he stares at it and wishes<br/>it would turn black,<br/>wishes it would fall to ash<br/>under his gaze, wishes he could<br/>get rid of the reminder of the<br/>angel who haunts his every<br/>moment.</p>
<p>But of course he’ll never<br/>do it. He’s let too many chances<br/>pass by. And it doesn’t matter,<br/>not anymore;<br/>he doesn’t need a<br/>feather<br/>to be<br/>haunted<br/>by Aziraphale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NaPoWriMo Day 3</p>
<p>prompts: Crowley and feather</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>